Eu te Amo
by Westrik
Summary: Tudo começou em um desafio de Ino, para depois isso se tornar bem serio! outra fic da minha miga


Já eram quase 7:00h da noite

Eu Te Amo

Já eram quase 7:00h da noite. Tenten já estava cansada de tanto treinar, Neji também, mas tentava não demonstrar.

- Tenten, vamos parar por hoje – disse Neji.

Tenten não queria parar, por que ela sabia que iria ter que fazer uma coisa

quando o treinamento acabasse e bem, essa hora havia chegado.

Respirou fundo e disse:

-Tudo bem.

Neji se encaminhou até uma árvore e se encostou na mesma.

Tenten ainda estava no mesmo lugar, com a cabeça baixa. Não, ela não iria ter coragem de fazer aquilo. Bendita hora em que ela aceitou o desafio de Ino.

Flash Back

-Ino, por favor, peça qualquer coisa, menos isso! – insistia uma garota desesperada, enquanto tentava a todo custo, convencer a amiga a mudar o desafio.

- Eu já disse Tenten. Não vou mudar meu desafio. Você que quis entrar jogo. Agora agüente. – disse Ino, com os braços cruzados e olhando para o lado oposto de Tenten.

Tenten, Ino, Sakura e Hinata estavam na casa da ultima jogando verdade ou desafio. Havia dado Ino pergunta para Tenten e ela escolheu desafio.

- E além do mais – continuou Ino, agora olhando para Tenten, com um sorriso – Você gosta do Neji. É só você dizer que o ama e pronto! Não é tão difícil assim.

- Claro! Não é difícil por que não é com você. Queria ver você falar isso para o Shikamaru.

Imediatamente Ino ganhou uma coloração avermelhada.

- Eu não gosto do Shikamaru! – disse a garota, olhando para baixo para que as outras não percebessem o tom avermelhado em seu rosto.

- Gosta sim! – disse Tenten, olhando para Ino, com um sorriso no rosto.

- CHEGA VOCÊS DUAS! –Sakura gritou para Ino e Tenten, que se assustaram. Hinata não estava ali, tinha ido a cozinha buscar suco – Ino, nós já sabemos que você gosta do Shikamaru – Ino fez uma cara de indignação – e você Tenten, vai cumprir o desafio ou vai amarelar? – Disse Sakura, com sarcasmo na voz.

- É claro que eu vou cumprir! – disse Tenten confiante por fora, mas nervosa por dentro.

Fim do Flash Back

Agora ela estava ali, pensando se deveria ou não se declarar para o Neji.

- "Calma Tenten. É só falar que você ama ele e sair correndo O.o" –pensava Tenten, com o coração disparado. Levantou a cabeça e olhou para Neji, que estava há alguns metros a sua frente. Respirou fundo, contou até dez e se encaminhou até ele. Estava tremendo da cabeça aos pés, e rezou com todas as suas forças que ele não percebesse.

Parou a um metro de distância dele e disse:

- Neji... – estava com os olhos fechado e com o coração disparado – e-eu preciso te di-dizer uma coisa.

- O que? – perguntou Neji, olhando para a companheira. Não sabia por que mais seu coração estava acelerado.

- Neji... – continou Tenten, ainda de olhos fechados – eu... Eu... Te amo.

Tenten estava muito corada. Queria sair correndo, mais alguma coisa dizia que ela devia ficar. Abriu os olhos lentamente e se deparou com um par de orbes perolados a menos de dez centímetros do seu rosto. Ficou ainda mais corada.

- Neji... – começou a garota, mas foi calada, pois Neji encostou gentilmente o seu dedo na boca de Tenten, e disse:

- Tenten, não diga mais nada...

Tenten arregalou os olhos. Neji abaixou a mão e enlaçou a cintura de Tenten com a mesma e com a outra mão, puxou delicadamente o rosto de Tenten para perto do seu. Tenten sentiu os lábios do Hyuuga sobre o seu. No começo, ficou sem reação, mais depois enlaçou o pescoço do Neji com os dois braços e aproveitou cada momento. Separaram-se.

- Tenten... – Neji estava ofegante e vermelho - eu também te amo.

Tenten também estava ofegante e vermelha. Ainda estava tentando processar o que ela havia acabado de ouvir quando sentiu seus lábios sendo cobertos novamente pelos do Hyuuga. Em quanto o beijava, tentava imaginar a cara da Ino ao contar que se declarou para o Neji e ele a correspondeu.

Não muito longe dali...

- Ahá! Eu sabia que ela ia se declarar! – falava uma garota loira eufórica, que estava com os olhos grudados na Tenten e no Neji, que ainda se beijavam.

- Você tinha razão Ino. – comentou uma garota de cabelo rosa, com uma cara surpresa. Nunca pensou que Tenten seria realmente capaz de se declarar e muito menos que Neji gostava dela.

- Meninas, acho melhor a gente ir embora.

- Por que Hinata? – perguntou Ino, ainda olhando os dois se beijando.

- Olha... – começou Hinata, com sarcasmo na voz – o dia de vocês chegara também. Tenho certeza de que o Shikamaru te ama Ino e Sakura, espere e verá que logo logo o Sasuke se declara.

Sakura e Ino, que tinham voltado a sua atenção para Hinata, estavam vermelhas e surpresas pelo que a amiga acabara de dizer.

- É... Mais... – começou Ino, ainda vermelha, mas não deixando de sorrir – não fique triste Hinata. Nós já conversamos com o Naruto. E ele disse que quer encontrar com você amanhã cedo,na frente da academia para conversar.

Sakura não pode conter um riso. Sabia que Ino estava mentindo, mas, claro, não seria ela a contar a verdade.

- Vocês o que!? - perguntou Hinata, mais vermelha do que Sakura e Ino.

- Sakura, vamos embora. Temos que arrumar a Hinata para o encontro – disse Ino, com um risinho.

As três foram caminhando calmamente. Ino conversando com Sakura sobre o "suposto" encontro de Hinata e Hinata vermelha, repetindo para si mesma que aquilo não estava acontecendo. O.o

Voltando a Tenten e ao Neji

- Elas já foram embora? – perguntou Tenten, ainda com as mãos em volta do pescoço do Hyuuga.

- Já sim.

Neji havia escutado um barulho ali perto e resolveu averiguar usando o seu Byakugan. Foi então que viu Ino, Sakura e Hinata, que, por sorte, naquela hora, não estava olhando para eles, por que se não elas iriam descobrir que eles sabiam que elas estavam lá.

- Amanhã eu vou matar a Ino. Que idéia é essa de ficar me... – Tenten não poder terminar de falar, pois Neji voltou a beijá-la e, se separando por alguns segundos dela, disse:

- Eu te amo, Tenten.

- Eu também, Neji.

E voltaram a se beijar. Matar Ino teria que ficar para outra hora. Queria aproveitar cada segundo daquele beijo cheio de carinho e de paixão.

Fim

Mais uma fic da minha miga  
sim sim é pois é!  
bom ela espera que ocês tenham gostado  
bjs


End file.
